This is the first revision of a P30 Center application aimed at increasing the capacity to conduct research and inform policy and practice related to the prevention of drug abuse in the child welfare system (CWS). Reviewers of the original submission noted the team's experience, foundation of existing work, and existing infrastructure as major strengths of the Administrative Core, commenting that, "the essential infrastructure building expectations for a P30 Center are very well met." Reviewers also concurred about the innovation, significance, and thematic integration of the strategic priorities proposed regarding the CWS, the exceptional environment and investigative team, and the investigative team's commitment to mentoring early career scientists. Nonetheless, five underdeveloped areas of the Administrative Core were identified: committee operation, Center oversight mechanisms, progress from the prior Center, expertise of the investigative team, and the centrality of drug abuse prevention. As is detailed below, substantive changes have been made to address each of these concerns. Please note that, because substantial changes were made in this section of the revised application, we have not marked changed text in any way.